I Still Wanna Play
by Steel
Summary: Sequel to Wanna Play.....*Complete*
1. The Warning

A sequel to……well you know. Enjoy (I hope)

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**I Still Wanna Play**

------------------------------------

It had been six months since their encounter with Special Agent Jeff Mills.

Hannibal and Clarice had secured a very comfortable residence in London, true it wasn't Florence, but for the time being, it would do.

It was a beautiful morning as Clarice made her way downstairs, letting her nose guide her to the most wonderful smell that she could imagine coming from the kitchen, COFFEE.

There she found Hannibal, cooking breakfast, as usual.

"That smells wonderful," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Thank you my dear, it should be ready in a few minutes. In the mean time you might want to check the paper, there's something in it you might find rather interesting." Leaning his head back over his shoulder, he kissed her cheek and winked.

She gave him a final squeeze before turning to check out the paper. Looking at the paper on table, "The Tattler?" she said.

"Don't you remember? He responded.

It only took her a moment before she said, "uh-oh."

"Ahh, I see your memory has returned."

Clarice picked up the paper and quickly found what she was looking for.

A message in the personals that read:

Bonnie and Clyde

The pot is boiling.

Guardian Angel

Clarice looked up from the paper to Hannibal and said, "Looks like something's up."

"It would appear," he said as he placed a plate of food before her, "But it will wait until you have eaten."

Hearing her stomach growl, she decided he was right.

As soon as Clarice had finished with her meal, she got up and went in search of her cell phone.

Locating the cell, she dialed the number from memory as she waited patiently for an answer.

After about seven rings she heard the voice on the other end say, "Agent Mapp."

------------------------------------

When Clarice got the boot from the Bureau, it didn't sit well with her friend. After having expressed her feelings to Pearsall, which had done nothing more than piss him off, well worth the three day suspension I might add, she was determined to stand by her ex room mate.

After reading Agent Mills report on the incident in California, Ardelia decided to place an ad in the Tattler just to see if Clarice would respond. Remembering the name Dr. Lecter had given Clarice if she ever chose to contact him, she figured it was worth a shot.

The first message had read:

A.A.Aaron

Need to talk. No tricks.

P. Pam

Ardelia didn't know if Clarice would even see the message and if she did, whether or not she would respond to it.

All she knew was that she missed her friend.

To her surprise, a couple weeks later her cell phone rang and it was Clarice.

They talked for a good two hours. Clarice being cautious, at first, determined her friend was on the level. As they got caught up on current events, Clarice thought it was hysterical that her friend had gotten suspended for sticking up for her. They talked about Dr. Lecter and that he had been the one to discover Ardelia's message.

Finally running out of things to say, Clarice told Ardelia if she needed to talk with her again to use the Tattler as before, but they should change the names, so Clarice picked Ardelia's name and likewise, Ardelia picked the happy couple's name.

Clarice laughed as she remembered the look on Hannibal's face when she told him of Ardelia's choice.

------------------------------------

"Hi Delia it's me, what's up?"

"Hey girl hang on a minute."

As she waited, Clarice heard Ardelia yell, "I don't care what he told you, but you better care about what I'm telling you, do you understand me?"

"Yes mam," a meek voice replied.

"GOOD, now get your butt out of my office and shut the door on your way out!"

"Hey C, you still there?" Ardelia wouldn't use her friend's name in the office.

"Yeah Delia, I'm still here," she said trying to control her laughter.

"Where do they get these kids from?"

"I know what you mean, Delia."

"As a matter of fact, that's why I contacted you."

"How's that again?"

"You remember Agent Mills don't you?"

"How could I forget," she said as Hannibal came up behind her, putting his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well you guys better be on the lookout, Mills has lost his marbles."

"Why, what's happened Delia?"

Ardelia explained to Clarice that after their 'run in' with Agent Mills, he was basically destroyed mentally. He had been seeing a therapist ever since that night, with no success. The Bureau had no other choice but to relieve him of his duty. That had been the last straw.

"They took his badge a couple of weeks ago and the last thing anyone heard him say was,

I'm gonna kill um both."

"I really appreciate the warning Delia, but I doubt Mr. Mills is bright enough to track us down."

"May-be girlfriend, but two days after his dismissal, he boarded a plane for London.

Now, I don't know where you are and I don't want to, but I thought you should know."

Clarice just looked at the phone and then to Hannibal. He then took the phone from Clarice.

"Agent Mapp, I'm afraid Clarice will have to get back to you, she seems a little tongue tied at the moment. Thank you for the very interesting information. I assure you we will put it to good use.

Be well, Agent Mapp."

Hannibal turned off the phone and handed it back to Clarice. Taking the phone she asked,

"Any thoughts?"

"Several come to mind my dear, but the only one I'm concerned with, at this moment, is the one that contains you," he said as he grabbed her, pulling her to him for a exhilarating kiss."

When he released her, she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly she said, "I do think better when I'm horizontal."

"That was definitely the thought I had in mind," he said as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.


	2. Don't Look Now

Hope you had a great B-Day Chameleon.

Fauna, I send this Ch. out to you, be well.

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 2 Don't Look Now**

------------------------------------

Ex Special Agent Jeff Mills had been in London for ten days. With his finances dwindling fast and still no leads on the whereabouts of Lecter and Starling he became distraught, even more so than when he had been fired. His mind had finally snapped.

Dropping his duffle bag to the ground, Mills sat down on the curb in front of a little coffee shop, placing his head in his hands.

His revenge had eaten away at him until nothing else remained. Everything he was, or had ever hoped to be, had died that night, in a small villa in California. Taken from him by two people he wanted to kill more than anything. He wanted them to suffer as he had, to feel pain from within.

Starling was the one he wanted most of all, for she had betrayed him.

He trusted her and she laughed at him. The note that had been pinned to his shirt that night was in her writing. The humiliation he felt, being found in such a way. He wished they would have killed him, at least he could have retained some of his dignity.

Now as he sat on the curb, in a strange city, almost broke, he contemplated his own suicide.

The thought of death didn't bother him, what was there to live for?

Only the hatred he carried had kept him going this long. He wasn't even sure if they were here.

There were only three flights leaving the country around the time the rental car had been returned to the airport, one for Greece, one for Spain and the one for London.

He didn't have a clue which one they had taken, or if they had actually left at all.

He chose London, only because he figured he could at least speak the language.

Mills had been sitting on the curb for an hour. He decided that jumping off the London Bridge would probably do the job. Just as he started to get up, a taxi pulled along side the curb, across the street from him. A woman got out and entered one of the shops.

Making his way to his feet, the twinkle in his eyes, matched only by the evil smile that played across his face as he hummed a single word,

"Starling."

------------------------------------

Mills grabbed his bag and went inside the coffee shop. There he waited for Clarice to exit the shop across the street. After about twenty minutes, she did just that, hailing a taxi.

As the taxi pulled away, Mills did the same, instructing the driver to follow the other taxi.

They drove for thirty minutes before the first taxi pulled into a long driveway. He tried to get a look at the house, but it was to far from the main road.

Mills told his driver to keep going. After another mile or so, he had the driver let him out on the side of the road.

As Mills started the walk back towards the house he said, "Your mine now Starling, all mine."

------------------------------------

Clarice entered the house and headed straight for his study, knowing that's where he would most likely be. She was correct. Walking through the door she saw him sitting at his desk, reading.

When he heard her enter the room, he looked up from the book, an arched brow was his only question.

"You were right," she said

"Did he follow you?"

"Yes, but he continued down the road, I'm not sure how far."

"Excellent, now we must prepare for our guest."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I only saw his reflection in the glass, but Delia was right.

He had a look in his eyes that…. well, that I could only compare to one person."

"What are you trying say my dear, that maybe Mr. Mills is not quite stable?" he said as he winked at her.

"You know what I mean, he just looked very determined that's all."

"Not to worry Clarice, all the better for us if he is not in full command of his faculties. People driven by strong emotions are very easily manipulated."

"If you say so, but I still think this is nuts."

"Nuts? Maybe. Fun? Definitely."

------------------------------------

Mills had made his way back to the house. House hell, it was more like a damn mansion.

The whole property was surrounded by trees, which would make for nice cover until he had a plan on how to convert his rage into action.

After it got dark, Mills wandered around the property for a long time, finally finding a tree that seemed to suit his purpose. The big oak tree sat about thirty yards and to the left of the house. Climbing the tree, he pulled the binoculars from his bag, along with a 9mm that he stuck in his belt.

It hadn't been as difficult finding a gun as he thought, however the black-market in London was quite a bit more expensive than the states, costing him a thousand dollars for the weapon and the ammo. Money well spent, he thought. The nice 'salesman' even threw in a ten inch Bowie knife with sheath.

Mills took a look through the binoculars, scanning the property before focusing on the house.

He could see a few lights on downstairs and one light on upstairs, but he could see no movement.

Feeling pretty secure in his present location, he found a comfortable spot in between a couple of large branches and sat back resting his head against the trunk of the tree. Removing the gun from his belt, he laid it across his chest, still gripping it tightly in his right hand, he closed his eyes.

------------------------------------

It was about 1:00am when Hannibal decided to go outside and take a look around.

He was dressed in black slacks, black turtleneck and a black baseball hat.

As he stood in the kitchen, ready to exit through the back door, Clarice walked over to him, placing both hands on his face, "I won't tell you to be careful, just hurry back.

You know what it does to me when you wear all black," she said with a grin.

Placing his right arm around her waist, he pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the forehead.

Releasing her, he winked and vanished through the door.

She locked the door behind him, then poured herself a glass of wine and retreated to the livingroom to watch the fire and wait.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for the reviews, you are all awesome as usual!


	3. The Search

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 3 The Search**

------------------------------------

Hannibal made his way to the cover of the trees quickly. He stopped then, standing very still as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

As he exhaled, turning his head to the right starring into the darkness as if it were broad daylight. How very kind of Mr. Mills to snore loud enough to wake the dead, he thought.

Without a sound, Hannibal headed toward the snores and Mr. Mills. When he was almost directly under the tree that Mills was inhabiting, he was amused by the sight the young man presented.

Mills was sound asleep, clinging to one of the branches in the tree. If he were to make the slightest movement, he would surely fall from his perch.

His weapon, lying on the ground beneath him.

Hannibal just shook his head as he retrieved the weapon. He started back toward the house, leaving Mills asleep in the tree.

After entering the house, he deposited the gun in one of the kitchen drawers and went into the livingroom. What he saw there made his heart skip a beat, even after all this time.

Clarice was curled up on the sofa in front of the fireplace, still holding the glass of wine.

The firelight made her features glow, just like an angel, his angel. He walked over to the sofa, crouching down in front of her and with the back of his forefinger, he gently traced the outline of her face.

Clarice awoke almost immediately at his touch. As she opened her eyes, he took the wine glass from her, setting it on the end table. When his eyes returned to hers she asked, "Is everything o.k.?"

"For now." he replied. "Why don't you let me get you up to bed?"

"Why don't you join me here?" she whispered as she reached out and pulled the baseball hat from his head, tossing it on the floor.

With a smile he accepted her offer, joining her on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. As he kissed the top of her head, she fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

------------------------------------

Mills always hated the dreams he had about falling, and this one had seemed particularly real.

Believing this dream had almost run its course, he always woke up just before hitting the ground, however this time he did not. Mills hit the ground hard. Had anyone been watching, they would have surly given him a perfect score on his belly-flop technique. He lay there stunned and out of breath for several minutes before realizing he had fallen out of the tree.

Regaining some of his oxygen, he picked himself up off the ground and began to assess the damage. He slowly stretched out, flexing his sore limbs to make sure everything was still in its correct location and working properly. Other than some discomfort in his chest and a scrape on the left side of his face, he appeared to be o.k.

Mills found his bag lying on the ground a few feet away, it's contents scattered all over the place.

Picking up the bag, he started stuffing his belonging back inside. When he didn't find his gun he started to worry. After about fifteen minutes he abandoned the search, choosing instead to sit down at the base of the tree, where he pulled a pack of twinkies from the bag. It was only five thirty in the morning and still dark outside, so he would continue to look for the gun when it got light.

------------------------------------

At about 7:00am, Clarice woke up alone on the sofa. She was covered in a dark green comforter, which she flipped off as she sat up. Looking around the room, she didn't see Hannibal, but she calmed when she smelled the coffee. Just as she was about to get up, he came into the livingroom, carrying two cups. He handed her a cup, before taking a seat next to her.

"You slept well I trust?" he said, taking a sip from his cup.

"Like a baby." she replied. "So what happened last night? Did you find Mills?"

"Yes, I found him. Mr. Mills seems to have taken up residence in one of our trees."

"He what?" she said almost choking on her coffee.

"I found him asleep last night in the big oak tree."

"You're kidding right?"

He looked at her with both brows raised.

"No, I guess you wouldn't be. So what did you do?"

"Nothing."

Now it was her turn, as she returned his look, both brows raised, "Nothing?"

"Clarice, I wasn't about to climb that tree to retrieve our guest. He will make his move soon enough, I did however, recover his weapon, it's in the kitchen drawer."

"Mr. Mills seems to have a hard time keeping track of his belongings.

So how long are we going to wait on him?"

"Well it looks as if we must wait a little longer, Mr. Mills has left for the time being, regrouping I suppose, now that he has been disarmed."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I thought you might want to freshen up while I make breakfast, then we could go into the city and do some shopping."

"Are you kiddi…..never mind, that sounds fine." Clarice got up and headed for the stairs, stopping, she turned and walked back to the sofa, bending down she gave him a kiss and said,

"Thank you for last night."

As she straightened up, he let his right hand slide down the outside of her left thigh and said,

"I was my pleasure, anytime I can be of service, now go on, get ready." She smiled as she turned back toward the stairs.

------------------------------------

Mills had left the property just after daylight. He had combed the entire area for his gun with no luck, so he set off up the road to a little restaurant he had seen from the taxi the day before. Walking through the door, he made a beeline for the restroom, receiving several stares from the other patrons as he did so. After looking in the mirror, he could see why, he was a mess.

He was covered in dirt and still had a few twigs in his hair. The scrape on his face had smudges of blood and dirt ground in from his unexpected exit from the tree.

Having only brought a couple changes of clothing, he dug out the cleaner of the two, a pair of jeans and a camouflage t-shirt and using the shirt he was wearing as a washcloth, he cleaned up as best he could.

Looking in his wallet, he was discouraged to find only about fifty dollars. Walking back into the restaurant, he took a seat at the counter, ordering breakfast. During his meal, he tried to figure out what his next move would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Luna, I had this chapter written before your last review, whatta ya got ESP!?! LOL

The reviews are great and appreciated as always.


	4. Down To Business

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 4 Down To Business**

------------------------------------

Three hours later, Mills made his way back to the property. He carefully approached the tree he had been in, noticing the vehicle was gone from in front of the house.

Stopping at the tree, he pulled the Bowie knife from his bag and strapped it to his leg. Grabbing his homemade lock picks, he placed the bag in the tree.

"Now's as good a time as ever," he said as he headed toward the house.

Mills stood outside the backdoor for sometime, listening for anything that could tell him that someone might be inside. There was nothing but silence.

He proceeded to pick the lock on the back door as quietly as he could. When the lock finally clicked, he slowly opened the door. After looking around for a moment, he quickly stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Once again he stood completely still, trying to here any noise that would suggest he was not alone. He heard nothing.

Pulling the knife from its sheath, he began his search of the residence.

Mills looked around for about twenty minutes, satisfied that he was alone, he started to rummage through the occupant's belongings.

As he entered the Doctor's study, looking around at all the books, most of which he couldn't even pronounce the titles, he remarked, "No wonder you're so screwed up, who reads this crap anyway." He poked through the desk for awhile, not finding anything that would be of any use to him, he returned to the kitchen looking for something to drink.

He opened the refrigerator, finding a bottle of wine, "Nice of you to think of me," he said as he reached for the bottle. Noticing the bottle had a cork, not exactly what he was use to, he started looking for a corkscrew. Having looked through all but one of the drawers with no luck, he pulled the last drawer open.

The sight that greeted him was better than any Christmas present he had ever received.

There, lying next to the corkscrew, was his gun. He picked up the gun, checking the clip, it was still loaded. He stuck the gun in his waistband and grabbed the corkscrew. "Now were gonna have some real fun." he said as he took off, heading up the stairs.

------------------------------------

Having had a full day of shopping, Clarice was content to rest her head against the back of the seat, listening to the soft notes of the music as they drove home. At one point she placed her left hand on Hannibal's leg, gently running her thumb over the soft material of his slacks.

He had turned the rear view mirror so that he could watch her, there with her eyes closed, her lips forming a slight grin as she rubbed his leg. May God have mercy on anyone who would try a remove her from his life, for he surely would not.

The thought was quickly replaced by the vision of Mr. Mills hanging onto the tree the night before, as he chuckled, Clarice opened her eyes and turned to him asking, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really," he said as he took her hand from his leg, kissing her palm before replacing it on his thigh. "Just remembering the sight Mr. Mills presented last evening."

"Mills, I'd almost forgotten about him. How long are you going to play this little game of yours?"

"Not much longer my dear. I seem to be losing interest rather quickly in our uninvited guest."

"So what are you going to do with him?"

"I haven't quite decided, but you will be the first one I inform of my plans." he said as he turned and winked at her.

Hannibal turned into the driveway, pulling up to the house and parked. As they got out of the vehicle, he popped the trunk. Hearing a noise come from the trees, he told Clarice he would meet her inside. She looked to him as if she was going to say something, but before she could, he said, "I am going to check on the status of our guest, I won't be long."

She nodded before retrieving the shopping bags from the trunk, then went inside the house.

It was almost dark, but Hannibal still had enough light to see something on the ground, under the tree Mills had been occupying. It wasn't big enough to be a person, so he continued, cautiously.

When he got to the tree, he found Mills' bag lying on the ground.

Turning to the house he breathed, "Clarice."

------------------------------------

Clarice had made it into the bedroom, dropping the bags on the bed. She paused as she suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She was about to shake it off, when a hand came around her waist, pulling her backwards, she had no time to respond as the cold metal was already at her throat.

"Mr. Mills I presume?" she said surprisingly calm.

"That would be correct," he said as he backed them away from the bedroom door.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"He's around."

"I'm sure of that. So how does it feel to be at the other end of the blade, Clarice?"

"It's not the first time, I assure you Mr. Mills."

"Maybe not Clarice, but I can promise you, it will be the last." he hissed in her ear.

"Now, get your sicko shack job up here and I mean right now!" he demanded, pressing the knife even tighter against her throat.

By this time, Hannibal was standing just outside the bedroom door. Having heard the last couple of interactions between Clarice and her captor, he was quite impressed with the lack of fear in her voice.

Though the situation did call for concern, fear only clouded the judgement and was of no use.

Maybe he had rubbed off on her more than he had realized. That would definitely be a plus.

Deciding the straightforward approach would be best, Hannibal walked through the door into the bedroom saying, "Good evening Mr. Mills, to what do we owe this honor?"


	5. Game, Set, Match

Final Chapter

The usual applies; I own no one or nothing pertaining to this story.

**Chapter 5 Game, Set, Match**

------------------------------------

Mills watched as Hannibal entered the room, his grip on Clarice stiffened as he said, "I'm here to get back what you took from me, you and your girlfriend here. Now get over there against the wall!"

Hannibal walked slowly to the wall next to the bed, his eyes never leaving Mills.

"So what is it that we have taken from you, if I might ask?"

"Only everything." he responded "Everything I ever wanted or hoped to be."

What was it with the F.B.I. and their hold on these young people? It had taken him years to wash it out of his little Starling and now another casualty of their bizarre philosophy. He knew that the luxury of time was not on his side in this case.

"Mr. Mills I do believe you are under the impression that we have done you an injustice, but I'm sure if you……"

"Shut up! Just shut up, I didn't come here to listen to your bullshit!"

That caused Clarice to arch her brow, looking to Hannibal who was by no means amused by the outburst from Mills.

"Alright then, what is it that you do want, Mr. Mills?"

"I want you to suffer, to feel pain, to know exactly how it feels to lose something you want so much that you wouldn't know what to do if it was gone."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing that, if I might inquire?"

"Well I thought that after I kill you, me and your girlfriend might have a little fun, what do ya think?" he said as he dipped his head over Clarice's right shoulder, licking the side of her face.

Clarice could smell the wine on his breath and it made her cringe. As he started to pull away from her face, she had decided enough was enough. Gathering all her strength, she brought back her left elbow, striking him in the stomach.

Mills rocked backwards. It was enough for her to break free of his hold. The knife had caught her under the chin, opening a small wound. As Clarice fell forward, Mills regained his balance and reaching behind him, he grabbed the gun from his waistband.

Hannibal was already on his way to subdue Mills when he fired the gun, striking Hannibal in the left arm, he was momentarily stunned by the shot. That gave Mills enough time to take aim once more. Seeing Mills was about to fire another round, Clarice grabbed Hannibal by the right hand, pulling him down as hard as she could.

Then another shot was fired.

Clarice looked at Hannibal, who was likewise looking at her. Neither being hit by the shot, they both looked at Mills.

Mills stood for a moment, staring blankly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell face first onto the floor.

The two watched as the blood and gray matter oozed from the gapping hole in the side of Mills' head onto the cream colored carpet of the bedroom floor.

Hannibal caught the movement from the door as their savior came into the room.

"I must say, you have impeccable timing Miss Mapp."

Clarice spun her head around to see Ardelia standing just inside the doorway, gun still smoking.

"Delia, what the hell are you doing here?" Clarice said as Hannibal helped her off the floor.

"Well I thought I was taking a vacation, but damn, if this is how you show a girl a good time, maybe I should have stayed in Washington!"

Clarice made her way to Ardelia, stepping over Mills' body like you would a sleeping dog.

"I sure am glad to see ya girlfriend." Clarice said as she hugged Ardelia.

Stepping closer to the women, Hannibal cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

Clarice let go of her friend and looking to Hannibal she remembered her manners.

"That's right, you two haven't been formally introduced. Ardelia Mapp may I present

Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Ardelia held out her hand, which Hannibal took in his. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Miss Mapp," he said as he kissed the back of her hand, that sent a visible shiver through her that both Hannibal and Clarice witnessed.

As Hannibal released her hand, she looked at Clarice and said, "Does he have that effect on you?"

Laughing and shaking her head Clarice said, "All the time Delia, all the time."

"So tell me Delia, why are you here? I know you said you're on vacation, but here?"

"Well after I talked to you about Mills, Dr. Lecter called me back and asked me if I would like to come and spend some time with you, since we haven't seen each other for awhile. So I said what the hell, it's not like anything is happening around here. Dr. Lecter made all the arrangements for my flight and even sent a driver to the airport to pick me up.

Clarice gave Hannibal a curious look and said, "Driver?"

"Calvin."

"Ahh."

"Why don't you ladies go down to the livingroom and continue your conversation. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on. I'll join you as soon as I have properly disposed of Mr. Mills."

Clarice looked down at Mills' body, then back to Hannibal asking, "How's your arm?"

"The bullet just grazed the skin, it will be fine." He answered as he took the sleeve of his already stained shirt, wiping the blood from the small cut underneath Clarice's chin.

"Looks as if you will live as well my dear." he said before giving her a quick kiss.

All three now stood looking at Mills' lifeless body.

"That's a hell of a hole Delia, you must still be using hollow points."

"A girl can never be too careful." Ardelia replied.

"You know we're never going to get that stain out of the carpet." Clarice said, still admiring her friend's handy work.

"Well my dear, you wanted to remodel the bedroom anyway."

"You guys are nuts." Ardelia said as she started to laugh.

Clarice put her arm around Ardelia saying, "Come on girl, let's go downstairs and I'll make us some coffee."

As the women left the room, Hannibal began his preparations to remove Mills' corpse.

All the while, trying to make up his mind whether he preferred hunter green or burgundy carpet, when Clarice stuck her head back through the doorway and said,

"H, do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything my dear."

"When you dispose of Mr. Mills," she paused.

"Yes," he said patiently.

"Make sure you dispose of ALL of him."

"Why Clarice, whatever are you referring to?" he said as he grinned and gave her a wink.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you Chameleon for allowing me to borrow your alter ego.

You're a good friend and partner in crime!

The very minimal gore and I do stress minimal, is dedicated to

the King and Queen of gore, Kurt and Samantha! lol

For all of you that have hung in there and read this and my other

moosh, you are truly insane and I am forever grateful!!


End file.
